


Hunter and Hunted

by Luthienberen



Series: Holmesian-Watson Lost World Adventures [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (Rathbone films)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dinosaurs, Choose Not to Warn, Friendship/Love, Gore, Horror, M/M, Psychic Dinosaurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: The Time of the Dinosaurs on Earth has passed, but they did not all die, instead they wentelsewhere.Now, twice a  year they return from that place and there is a Great Hunt where humans and dinosaurs do battle. For a fortunate few, there are friendships with dinosaurs, for others it is unmitigated horror.Holmes and Watson, Retired, are part of the fortunate few. Will they be able to save the latest victims of the Hunt?





	Hunter and Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> * 1.) Written for the 2019 challenge. I used both of my secret Dinosaur prompts:  
https://images43.fotki.com/v1218/photos/6/3814576/16026379/ouster_by_meewtood5cttau_jpgf1-vi.jpg  
https://images43.fotki.com/v1218/photos/6/3814576/16026379/8462d4a90876f6431724170a023f0e-vi.jpg 
> 
> * 2.) This is actually an alternate take on _another_ Alternate Universe I have written:  
My [Holmesian-Watson Lost World Adventures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861376/chapters/44766571), where Holmes and Watson are transported to the _The Lost World_ during a holiday. They must learn to survive in this new land, including a new addition to their family: a baby velociraptor.

* * *

The Time of the Dinosaurs on Earth has passed, but they did not all die. 

Rather, some passed into another world, another dimension where they too evolved. Occasionally, when the walls between Earth and this other place grow thin, people and dinosaurs pass through.

Unfortunately, the combination is not always a happy one. A handful of remarkable humans and dinosaurs do thrive together, forming strong bonds. Alas, most times humanity comes off badly and aggravates oftentimes a lost dinosaur, who meant no harm, to the point said dinosaur attacks.

This has occurred enough times that humanity recognises two nights each year during which there is a Great Hunt...where mankind is the prey.

Revenge? Mayhap.

Punishment? Perhaps.

They plunge down at us from the skies, or prowl over the surface of the Earth: cramped cities and quaint towns; a peaceful English village or humid jungles and swamps, it makes no difference. 

_Velociraptors_ stalk the deep forests in Poland while their cousin the _Deinonychus_ races across flat plains or darts around infrastructure with agility and skill - both reminiscent of our birds.

The _Allosaurus _towers over its human prey causing havoc.

_Pterodactyl_ and _pteranodon_ glide through the heavens graceful as any hawk. 

Amid this chaos what are humanity's defences?

Technology? Useless. 

The physics of that other place leak through causing significant electromagnetic disruption that causes our radios to fail, the fastest planes in the sky to become useless when flying through the Zone of Oddness while guns jam.

Bows and Arrows, swords and daggers, Capulets and intelligence are the weapons of choice against our psychic adversaries.

Anything that doesn't necessitate electricity or nuclear power.

Now one of those nights draw close.

All Hallows’ Eve.

* * *

_Aster Orchid! Come back here!  
_

Dr John Watson sighed as he paused in calling after his errant _Velociraptor_.

A pulse of joy warmed his mind as his baby pranced about. The beautiful green and azure feathers on Aster Orchid were vibrant in the late afternoon sun. Sparks of sunlight fell on the lithe dancing frame, causing a dazzling rippling effect.

_Come and catch me Dad!_

Placing his cane more firmly into the grass and soil of the South Downs, Watson took out a handkerchief to mop his brow.

_I am not growing any younger my young raptor,_ he chided mentally.

_You are as spry as ever to me my dear fellow!_

Holmes' voice was a comfortable presence in his mind and soul. Ever since bonding with their respective dinosaurs and then together as a family unit, Watson wondered how he had managed without.

It was so much easier to communicate like this, where your thoughts and emotions nestled together. Watson feared less making mistakes or mumbling, not that Holmes or their dinosaurs loved him less for it.

Still, here mental essences slipped into the essence of the other, seeping past the outer self to the very core: the soul.

There was privacy: barriers and shields erected to give one the necessary alone time for private contemplation.

Each shield was different. For Watson it was like finely wrapped bandage and gauze: permeable if desired, but sufficient to signal to his family to honour his solitude.

Aster Orchid's mind had barriers of sleek swaying feathers, while Holmes' mind was a busy hive with areas segmented off with wax.

Holmes' own companion, an _Allosaurus_ called Drakon, mimicked an emerald lagoon for his barriers.

His hide was a speckled mix of the variant lush greens found in a jungle mixed with pale blues and smudges of pink. The two small delicate horns above his eyes were a pale red, excellent for shading his eyes from the sun or attracting a mate.

Watson allowed one of his shields to unravel so his pleasure and amusement could be felt.

_You are compromised emotionally Sherlock. _The teasing tone had Holmes sniff dramatically from where he was perched on top of Drakon.

Drakon also released a huff of amusement, pacing closer so his shadow fell over Watson.

_Dad! Quickly before the Hunt finds us!_

Watson rolled his eyes and tucked his handkerchief into the pocket of his overcoat. Gripping his cane Watson recommenced walking, hearing the crunch of frosty grass under his feet. 

He was grateful for his warm scarf and hat and heavy gloves, gifts from Holmes.

_I can carry you?_ Drakon offered.

_No need old boy. Thank you though._

Pleasure coiled through him as the bright minds of two predators sharpened their senses.

Watson could feel the chilly air on his feathers and under his feet as he darted about, the impatience for his human to join him.

Sherlock was present, coolly logical in his assessment of the area, carefully observing and analysing everything. The gentle touches of Watson's mind and Drakon helped stop Holmes from becoming too focused and subsequently lost to the rush of information.

**There!**

Watson dropped his cane and pushing forward he succeeded in catching Aster Orchid who released the high pitched cry of his kind. Gently they rolled over onto the hard ground, the breeze from the sea a salty touch upon their bodies and senses.

Aster Orchid was cautious in not piercing his Dad with his sickle claws, calling in delight at his victory.

Watson laughed, hearing aloud and in the throbbing centre of his being the laughter and joy of his family. 

_Father! I caught Dad! Did you see Drakon?_

_I did child, _rumbled Drakon, his mental voice an impression of thunder without noise.

_Now we can-_

Drakon abruptly halted in his long stride, head tilted while Holmes sat straight up in his harness. The oiled toughened leather snared him securely to Drakon without discomfort for them both, his tall frame was clad in leathers and a surcoat of chain mail. Wrist guards protected him when he drew his bow or sword when reasoning failed.

Now Watson's wonderful detective followed the disruption they all felt, subtle like the whisper of a bee's wings but heavy with the promise of danger, as if a mighty storm would break.

Watson sat up, grimacing at his soreness. A muzzle from a feathered snout was sweetly reassuring. Aster Orchid aided him to his feet and Watson kept a grip on a slender yet powerful forelimb.

Lethal claws flexed as Aster Orchid's swift hunter's mind located the source.

_The hunt has begun! On the beach! One I think. One of Drakon's kindred._

_Then the challenge is set, _Drakon announced grimly.

A roar from beyond the chalk hills rolled back at them at this pronouncement so Drakon roared in reply. On the dying echo they heard very human screams.

Holmes drew a spear casting a quick look at Watson and their child.

_Follow as you can Watson, we will distract this interloper.  
_

Watson nodded. _Aster and I will open the portal. Take care my dear Sherlock and Drakon. I love you both._

Holmes smiled, his cold grey eyes shimmering with warmth for a moment before turning resolute. Nimble slender fingers, usually darting here and there with his experiments or working on his beehives, or drawing music on his violin now played a tune with his spear.

Holding it properly, Holmes gripped the harness with his free hand, mind moving in unison with Drakon, both now hunters. For Holmes it had been merely a change from chasing criminals to chasing errant dinosaurs and criminals, and unfortunately frequently: those who hurt innocent dinosaurs.

Watson watched in admiration and dread as the duo charged to battle.

Blood would be spilt most assuredly.

* * *

The powerful roll of Drakon's muscles was a potent reminder of how dangerous his companion truly was, how easily matters could go astray.

Holmes loved every exhilarating minute. Surrendering London and its intrigues had been difficult at first, but the transition had been soothed by the company of his dear Watson who he simply couldn't do without.

The arrival of Aster Orchid and Drakon into their lives had certainly been tumultuous, but neither man regretted the encounter. An unlooked for family and on top of that for Holmes, a different puzzle to relish: calculating where the next Great Hunt would take place and how to keep his family safe.

Protecting the village they dwelt nearby was also a bonus.

Thus they charged into battle.

Icy wind rushed past them, smarting the tiny amount of exposed skin on his face, between his goggles, hat and scarf wrapped up over his lips.

It refreshed him, waking his mental faculties even as Drakon paused briefly on top of the hill. Together they glanced down. Drakon's vision was limited but bolstered by Holmes' acute sight he saw the terrified couple frozen on the beach.

Behind them the froth from the waves broke onto the sand like beer froth spilling from a glass. The setting sun set the foam on fire.

The Allosaurus stood on the sandy beach, its long and strong tail swishing behind it, maintaining perfect balance. Drakon scented his kind and through him Holmes was aware of musk and the cloying essence of a swamp.

They both saw when the intruder finally focused once more on its prey, shaking off its momentarily confusion at hearing Drakon’s answering roar.

Holmes observed grimly as the woman recovered more quickly than her male companion. She wasted precious heartbeats to shake him from his trance.

Then together they ran.

Fragile legs sought purchase on the sand to reach a cave.

_Swim you fools_, thought Holmes exasperatedly even as he communicated his desire to Drakon for them to move onwards.

Eager to put a stop to the Hunt, Drakon needed no particular nudge and he began loping down the well-known path to the beach.

Ahead the couple had reached the slippery rocks that led to a small out of the way depression, which might afford some protection. 

Two pairs of feet smacked hard on the jutting rocks, followed by cries of pain for they were barefoot. Behind them the lumbering form of the Allosaurus was all too close.

Already he was lowering his head, forelimbs tensed and ready to strike.

Holmes inhaled sharply. Only a few metres for them to go!

Desperation thrummed through Holmes, mirrored in Drakon. Even as they ran to intersect the other Allosaurus, they both knew they would be too late.

Drakon anxiously threw back his head to roar a challenge, still in motion. Holmes pulled back his arm and aiming with consummate skill threw his spear.

The Allosaurus bellowed as the spear grazed its side, a small sliver of blood escaping. The male paused and turned his head so he could see them. For an instant Holmes thought their distraction had worked.

Then the man slipped on the rocks. His cry of pain shattered the tableau and the Allosaurus looked around.

The woman had stopped and was trying to reach her companion when the Allosaurus bent his head.

Drakon was within snapping range when a hideous wail rent the beach.

On his tongue Holmes tasted the metallic tinge of blood.

_Hot. Fresh. Alive._

Drakon's simple assessment was matter of fact and all the harsher for it.

In a brutal rake of its snout, the male Allosaurus had managed to catch the fallen man with the edge of one tooth. 

A crimson splash on the rocks.

Pain and terror - from the stricken man and the sympathetic horror of the woman.

In a pitiless twist of its three claws the Allosaurus finished the man. 

Flesh and sinew and broken bones sprayed the surroundings. The slippery rocks were now awash with blood, stained redder than the nearly set sun.

Haloed in a mantle of gore the woman collapsed to her knees, too frightened and traumatised to even scream.

_Drakon!_

_Yes._

As one they moved, Drakon lunging forward with an immense snap of his jaws. Teeth punctured the back of the interloper while Holmes seized his powders.

The male Allosaurus twisted, a massive emotional tidal wave of rage and agony slamming into them.

Merely with practice did Holmes remain conscious. Breathing through the maelstrom of emotion Holmes unstopped one slim tube.

Ensuring Drakon would not be caught he leaned over Drakon’s shoulder while Drakon struggled to maintain his grip. Quickly sprinkling the powder over the twisting form Holmes was gleeful when it swiftly took effect.

Drakon released his mouthful and walked backwards carefully, forelimbs and claws posed for fight, eyes fixed on their opponent.

The male Allosaurus shifted so he could look upon them. Furious eyes met theirs with a low hiss issuing through bloody teeth.

Rivulets of blood running from the wound on its back smeared the purplish hide. The powder made the Allosaurus groggy, but the male managed to mostly remain still

Drakon did not move, meeting the expression of anger and agony with one of inscrutability.

_Why?  
_

The betrayal was thick and cloying like the swamps the male smelled of.

_Not all humans are bad. We are better than them._

_They take our young! We came in peace and they delivered the first blows._

The male peered at Holmes who carefully laid a hand on his bow, but did not draw.

Instead Holmes tried reason.

_I sympathise with your pain. Yet this is not the answer. Leave now before others come._

_Listen to him, he speaks the truth. My companion and my family search for the lost. We will do the same for you._

Holmes was aware of Watson's arrival. The brave fellow had crept with Aster Orchid to the sea edge where they were manipulating the veil between their worlds.

Static charge suffused the beach. 

Upon the horizon the final light of the sun were swallowed by the sea. Only a faint glimmer at the edge touched the inky blue heavens.

A new scent swept them, not of the briny sea but of a distant world, ancient yet vibrant.

Tropical heat poured into their cold October night. Holmes inhaled the thick heavy flavour of rich fruits and flowers in bloom. The quiet lapping of a far off lagoon, disturbed by an unknown creature, could be discerned.

The male Allosaurus glanced over at the still forms of Aster Orchid and Watson, waves washing around their legs, nearly reaching the top of Watson's calf-high boots. 

Watson stood in front of Aster Orchid, his sword cane sheathed, but the menace very real. 

How typical of his wonderful Watson. Protective and always faithful and loving, even when the protected had sickle claws on its feet, razor claws on its forelimbs and teeth grandmother would be proud to possess.

To their side, out in foaming restless sea, was a whirlpool through which Drakon and Aster's homeworld lay.

A whine and the Allosaurus took a step forward, while Holmes' own Allosaurus companion shifted to allow access.

Of course that was when everything went wrong.

The woman came out of her shock and began to wail in blank terror.

The Allosaurus twisted around, tail sweeping in a graceful arc.

_Hold!_

Holmes flung himself flat and grasped the harness as Drakon launched at the maddened dinosaur.

The impact rattled his bones and Holmes was grateful he didn't lose any teeth. Staggering, Drakon rightened himself, while his opponent managed to rise from the ground.

The woman was curled in a sobbing help, a small gash along her side. Watson seeing through their eyes urged them to finish.

_Quickly Holmes! Or she's lost._

In haste Holmes threw his second spear, not to harm but to ferret the Allosaurus towards the entrance to his world.

Drakon challenged again while Aster Orchid cried in the high calls of his kind. Alarmed and confused the male Allosaurus found purchase and ran towards Watson and Aster.

Drakon and Holmes pursued, their shared dread thrumming between them.

At the last possible moment Aster gripped Watson's protected arm and dragged him clear.

With a roar of surprise the Allosaurus fell into the contained whirlpool.

One last frantic impression of_ Allosaurus babies_ _and a group of men and women_ and then he was gone.

Watson's promise of help trailed after the distressed and bewildered dinosaur. An impression of hope wafted on a mental breeze even as Watson and Aster stopped the whirlpool and drew the veil back between their worlds.

Then Watson, ever the doctor, was limping towards his patient. Helped by Aster he reached their only living victim. Watson lit one of their oil lamps for torches were useless. Next he positioned his Gladstone next to his patient and knelt as best he could with his painful leg.

All his focus was now on the woman, who was entering shock, her blood a sluggish flow.

Holmes settled in for a wait. He would maintain vigil with Drakon until Watson was ready.

Aster sniffed the man's remains and crunched on a few leftover bones.

_Might as well, _he protested at their raised brows. _He'll go to waste._

Watson mumbled aloud about impossible children; his affection clear.

_We will find his children Holmes?_

_My dear Watson, naturally. The scamps reminded me of my gang in London. _

_Good,_ remarked Drakon. _We save the woman, eat then go on our own Great Hunt._

Aster chirped in agreement and helped Watson by licking his hands clean of the woman's blood as he worked.

***


End file.
